


Aftercare

by Alexlayer



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlayer/pseuds/Alexlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we unexpectedly learn something about others, and sometimes, others work as mirrors to our own selves. Shego may have to learn that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Aftercare**

Shego took a sip from her soda as she overlooked the Possible residence. She had been here for three hours already and technically living here for the past three days, but now she found herself with nothing better to do for the sake of her plan rather than just wait for the right moment. She’d been keeping track of the Possible family for three days already, taking refuge in this rentable apartment just across the street, learning their schedules and social arrangements to know when it would be the best time to strike, which was tonight.

The mission? Not one from Drakken, for a change. No, her usual boss was currently busy working on his new doomsday device, which was supposed to be ready in a week according to him, which wasn’t too reliable a source. All in all, it left Shego with quite the free time, so she made herself available for the mercenary guild network she occasionally associated herself with, and she supposed it was better for her if Drakken didn’t learn of this, but she had taken up a job for no less than Professor Dementor. The job was simple in its concept: Steal Kim Possible’s Battle Suit.

That said, simplicity in concept did not always translate to simplicity in execution, and this case was one in which such things couldn’t be further apart from one another. It was no wonder nobody took the job before her. Anyone who knew about Kim Possible, or researched about her to find out whenever they should take this job or not, would eventually learn that the Possible residence, though seemingly mundane from the outside, was as tight and secure as a top security lab on the inside, what with the parents’ high profile jobs, the sons’ affinity for robotics and experiments (and anything that had to do with causing troubles) and the daughter’s tech-friend being even far more intelligent than anyone in that house when it came to technological knowledge.

You simply could not attempt a simple robbery on that house like in any other, even if you were an experienced thief. No, this was a much greater challenge, and one Shego was glad to finally have an excuse to take. Yeah, there was the job and the money behind it, but the main reason for which she took the job was to get a one-up on her longtime, goody-two-shoes rival, good ol’ Kimmie.

She already had everything planned, just how she liked it. Tonight, both Mr. and Mrs. Possible would be out on a social dinner the Mister had been invited to. Not only that, but the twin children would be out as well. Clandestinely, that was. Only Kim knew they were going with their cousin Larry, having gained membership to a hidden club where young geniuses built robots to have them fight against one another.

That only left Kim alone in the house, but that only made it all the more interesting for Shego. Best case scenario, she’d sneak in, steal the super-suit, and disappear from there before Kimmie could even notice, leaving behind only a taunting note she had already arranged. Should things not go so smoothly, she’d still manage. Though pride kept her from admitting it out loud, she was aware that her record of victories against the irritating redhead was slim at best, and she knew better than to try her luck in an environment that would favor her enemy, but even so, she was confident that she could still take the suit and escape Kim’s grip. If the redhead gave chase, well, all the more thrill for the night. Hell, a part of her was actually hoping that Kimmie would give her a fight. As infuriating as the girl’s attitude and “goodity” could get, there were few in the planet that could offer Shego as good a challenge as Kim Possible could. Her victories against Kim might be few, but they were _treasured_.

But just as her train of thought was reaching a dangerously compromising area of her mind, her attention was caught by an alarm from her compact computer. That alarm meant one of the sensors she had managed to install around the Possible residence was triggered, so she had to check what was going on.

She climbed up to a window, where she had installed a telescope, camouflaged as a TV antenna. The view it offered was a lateral view to the residence’s main entrance, allowing her to keep track of whoever came in or out of it. What she was seeing right now made her feel somewhat disappointed with herself, though.

 _‘Looks like I missed someone’s plans…’_ she thought to herself, seeing a brunette standing by the house’s door, soon opened by Mrs. Possible. Shego soon picked her parabolic sound amplifier, placed the headphones around her head and listened to the conversation going on.

“Good evening to you too, Mrs. Possible” the brunette spoke, and Shego couldn’t help feeling both her appearance and voice were slightly similar.

“Whatever brings you here?” the redheaded doctor asked.

“Oh, didn’t Kim tell you?”

_‘Is she one of Kim’s classmates?’_

“Kim and I arranged for a study session together.”

_‘Yuuuuuup.’_

“Oh, come in then.” Mrs. Possible replied, letting her in.

She already knew she couldn’t get nearly anything regarding sound from inside the house, so she just took the equipment down. She then went to check her notebook, certain that she had seen that brunette somewhere.

“Bonnie Rockwaller” She read out loud once she found a picture of her among the annotations she made about the classmates Kim interacted most with. “Cheerleader, alpha bitch, rivals with Kim… well, isn’t that strange?”

For what she had gathered, this Bonnie was about the last person Kim would want in her house. It _almost_ sounded like this girl could earn herself even more antagonism from Kimmie than Shego herself, or any of the villains the teenage hero usually faced. Bottom line, Kim strongly disliked this girl, so why would she welcome her in like this?

Well, Kim didn’t really. Her mother let her in, accepting Bonnie’s reason. If there was a lie behind that, she might see Bonnie walking out soon enough. Then again, it may just as well be that this “study session” was really just Kim helping out a classmate with a troubling subject, and she knew Kim _was_ enough of a goody-goody to go as far as helping someone she disliked should they need it.

At half past eight in the night, which was two hours later, the Possible parents finally left the household. Shego saw them saying goodbye to their daughter by the entrance before they took the car and drove away. Still no signals of Bonnie having left the house, though.

At nine, their cousin Larry showed up. He was welcomed into the house, but less than ten minutes later he walked out with the twin boys. That only left Kim and presumably Bonnie in residence.

Half an hour later, there was no news whatsoever. Shego kept hoping for Bonnie to just leave, but apparently that wasn’t happening anytime soon, and if she waited for much longer, the others might return.

 _‘Guess I’ll have to do this…’_ she decided.

Going in with an unexpected element in her calculations was a risk, she knew, but only a slightly bigger risk than the one she had already prepared herself for. Who knows, things could even work to her advantage if those two were really into their study session.

In a few minutes, Shego packed up all of her equipment, all of which fitted into a small bag on her bag. Once done, she went out of the back window, jumping over the edge of a wall circulating the edge of a backyard that was hardly ever visited, if the overgrown state of the plants was any indication. She had prepared this route ahead of time, knowing she’d need a way to get close while staying away from prying eyes.

Once near the Possible house, she began tracing the steps she had carefully planned and calculated to avoid all the security alarms left there by Wade, all the while collecting her own devices that she left planted around the building to monitor the movement around the house, most of which were just tiny microphones.

Eventually, her course left her just below the window of Kimmie’s own bedroom, her body pressed against the small rooftop extending just below it. She knew she needed to stay low and close to the wall, and preferably to the right corner, unless she wanted to trigger certain alarms.

Just from there, though, she could hear something from within the room. She bit her lips, knowing deep inside she should have seen it coming that Kim and Bonnie would likely held their study session in Kim’s own room. Only…

Only those didn’t exactly sound like studying sounds…

Picking a tiny mirror from her bag, Shego pressed her back right below the corner of the window, raising the hand mirror to spy into the bedroom.

…she had to be going crazy.

Forcing herself out of her sudden trance, Shego shook her head and slapped her own temple. Now was not the time to start having naughty hallucinations, damn it! She was on a job, and she would see it through.

More carefully this time, she spied through the mirror once again…

Only to be met with the same unbelievable, ridiculous, eyes-opening, beliefs-shattering, reputation-ruining, unmentionables-wetting, opinions-changing, expectations-surpassing, just… _unconceivable_ view from before!

Kim Possible… international teen hero, head cheerleader, A-student, trusted babysitter and role model to all of her peers… was naked, save for nothing less than a _strap-on_ , on _top_ instead of below (though something told Shego that _maybe_ she should have seen that one coming), and not with a boyfriend… but with Bonnie Rockwaller! Another girl!

 _‘Kimmie is GAY?!’_ her mind was screaming, and she found herself blushing as this new revelation put a new perspective to all those times during their fights in which she and the redhead got… uncomfortably close when you take _this_ into account!

Not that Shego had anything against it, having had her own share of lovers of both and more genders in the past. It was just… troubling to consider good old goody-two-shoes _Kimmie_ might have been feeling her up all this time without her catching even the slightest hint!

 _‘Not that I could blame her,’_ she thought to herself with a smug smirk, _‘I mean, have you met me, Kimmie? Rawr…’_

But even _all that_ was still NOT the entire picture, as ridiculous as it sounded.

The most unbelievable part of it all was that Kim wasn’t just _doing it_ with another woman.

Kim was _sodomizing_ Bonnie.

The brunette was tied up with leather cuffs (where did they even get those!?) in a frogtie position, face down, legs spread and arms tied behind her back. A slap delivered to her rump made Shego notice just how Bonnie’s butt was gaining a reddish color, but while she knew she heard a reaction from the slap coming from the brunette, she didn’t see any signs of her wanting for any of this to _stop_.

And sweet mercy, was this too much to take in. Alright, fine, she’ll admit that _sometimes_ , when particularly bored, Shego would dedicate more than one… mischievous thought to her redheaded rival, often – not that she did it _that_ often, mind you! – wondering what Kimmie would be like regarding sex.

She never considered _this!_

She always thought Kim would be naïve, largely inexperienced with anything regarding sex. Granted, she didn’t keep anywhere near as much of a close eye on the teen hero like to actually know about her sex life, so for all she knew, Kim might have had numerous boyfriends – or girlfriends, considering this revelation – throughout her adolescence, but she just never struck Shego as the actually kinky sort. _Maybe_ the type who’d harbor one or another fetish for which she’d be deeply embarrassed, but never something this extreme!

And wasn’t it that, according to her notes, Bonnie and Kim were rivals!? Holy shit, if Kimmie was this harsh with a high school nemesis, Shego didn’t even want to consider her fate should she fall prey to Kim’s naughtiness!

_‘…it’d probably be weeks before I could even walk again… and there I went and thought of it, dammit!!’_

She readjusted her position against the wall to try and get a better look, which… inadvertently caused her to realize of some other reality currently affecting her, pulsating between her legs.

 _‘What the hell, Melanie!?’_ she wanted to curse, her frown transfixed into her crotch, _‘I mean, come on! I only thought about for a few seconds, you can’t be ALL WET already!!’_

Alas, the reality of the deeply settled in moisture was undeniable to even the slightly rub of her skin against her tight leather suit, leading the green woman to slap her face with both hands, rubbing them down her checks in such a fashion that it made her wonder if her boss was rubbing off on her.

 _‘Ugh… forget that,’_ she decided, _‘gimme something nicer to focus, for example…’_

She raised the mirror again, finding that Kim had changed her position, from simply standing on her knees behind Bonnie, to putting her whole weight on top of her, hips pounding the darker-skinned cheerleader while fingers played with the sub’s breasts.

 _‘Oh yeah… pinch her nipples, Kimmie…’_ she found herself thinking, then rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, before taking a decision, _‘Fuck it, I’m going all out with this…’_

She first reached for her bag, taking out one of her tiny microphones as well as her headphones. She slapped the former onto the window and the later onto her ears, and after pressing a few buttons, and voilà!

“F-fuck…!” Bonnie grunted against the bed’s covers, her face contorted. Damn, these things worked _fine!_

So fine Shego could even hear, loud and clear, the sharp slap Bonnie got on her ass next.

“What?” Kimmie, in a tone of voice Shego had never heard from her nemesis, spoke to her sub, “Isn’t that precisely what we’re doing?”

Gasping intensely, as if doing so to disguise her moans, Bonnie pressed her face against the covers, shaking her head slightly.

“What’s the matter?” the redhead followed, hands reaching down and fingers starting to softly caress the soles of Bonnie’s feet, “Maybe you’d like to squirm some more?”

“Noooohohohohoho!” Bonnie cried against the bed, shaking all over from the tickling.

 _‘Oh. My. Fucking. GOSH!’_ Shego thought, biting her lips as she sneaked a hand, already without her glove, through her suits pants, her digits digging into the wetness of her nether regions, _‘Kimmie, you’re a woman after my heart…!’_

She didn’t waste time with foreplay, but rather began fingering herself immediately, one finger first, and two soon after, digging without mercy through her pussy’s lips and sending shivers all over her body. She didn’t even care that she was technically masturbating out in the open. If anything, it added to her thrill.

She delightedly spied on the session at hand, how the brunette squirmed under her mistress’ treatment, yet unable to escape and, despite her cries, clearly not wishing for this to end. She knew Kimmie well enough to know that she would never actually _rape_ somebody, and she knew about BDSM enough to know that Bonnie’s squirming and protests were not the ones of someone who truly wanted the provided attention to end. They either had an arrangement or a selected safe-word, but as things were playing out now… they were, clearly, both loving every second of it.

“Plehehehehehease!” the brunette cried, her feet wriggling as much as her bonds would allow it, “G-gihihihive to mehehehe!”

“Give you what?” Kim teased, moving her hands to tickle the tied girl’s ribs, “Tickles? Pounding? Bites?” she asked, bending down to nibble her sub’s ears.

“Nohohoho!” she shrieked, tears falling down her face. Wow, apparently Bonnie was ticklish even there.

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want, _pet_.”

 _‘She calls her PET!’_ Shego acknowledged, gasping as the hotness of it send a shiver down her spine, _‘Kimmie, you unbelievably naughty BITCH!’_

“Pleasehehe…” Bonnie begged, her words sounding tired now, “Do my… dohoho… mihihihy…”

The sharp slaps, delivered to _both_ asschecks, made the brunette’s words stop in a squeaky yelp.

“Say it!” Kim commanded, and never before had Shego wished SO badly to have an extra set of arms. She could REALLY use some groping on her boobs at the moment…

Grunting, Bonnie raised her head only to smash it – forehead first – onto the closet pillow, her breathing heavy and her face flushed, as she gathered up the courage to say the following words.

“Fuck my ass!” she said, making Shego’s head feel light due to the extreme excitement, “For Pete’s sake! You _know_ I can’t get off without that!” she complained, glaring over her shoulder at Kim, determination in her eyes and a deep, crimson blush all over her checks and nose, “So quit teasing me already and fuck my throbbing ass like there’s no tomorrow!”

Kim smirked, and Jesus. Fucking. Christ! Had she been learning from Shego about smirks!? She even licked her lips devilishly! Shego felt like she could _explode_ from all this!

“What’s the magic word?” she asked, that clever, naughty devil of a mistress Shego found herself falling in love with, all the while rubbing her thumb on Bonnie’s ass, no less!

Bonnie pressed her face _harshly_ against the pillows, screaming her frustration and stress against them, before raising her head again.

“ _Pleeeeeeeease!!_ ”

Gosh, Shego even adored Kimmie’s amused chuckle. She couldn’t _wait_ to see her banging that cheerleader’s butt!

“As you wish…”

And with that, Kim removed the strap-on from Bonnie’s pussy, the phallus _dripping_ wet with the brunette’s juices, and pressed the tip against her pet’s anus. Shego wondered about lubrication for a moment, but apparently she worried for nothing, since the toy was soon entering the sub’s butthole almost as if _sucked into_ it!

The moaning that followed threatened to even hurt Shego’s hearing. Sweet mercy, Shego could enjoy anal sex herself, but she doubted she ever met anyone who seemed to enjoy it as much as this cheerleader did… and fuck it! She wasn’t going to fall behind to this!!

She left the mirror aside, deciding she didn’t need it anymore, not when she could hear everything so beautifully. She gave her breasts the sharp, nails digging groping they longed so badly, while her juices-soaked hand went a bit lower, the base of it still rubbing her pussy while her fingers reached for her lower holes. Even _that_ was already wet thanks to how much Melinda had been dripping, so when her digits began pressing against it, they had little trouble getting inside…

 _‘Fuck, yes…!’_ she exclaimed in her mind, _‘Gosh, can’t remember this ever feeling this good!’_

With everything settled, she just closed her eyes, giving into her fantasy as she listened to the audio feedback of the wickedness happening just behind her.

“Yes! YES!” Bonnie was moaning, every hint of shame long left behind. Only, in Shego’s fantasy, those screams belonged to _herself_ , “That’s it! Right! THERE! Oh I _love_ it, I need it! Don’t! STOP!”

 _‘Don’t you fucking DARE stop!’_ Shego found herself agreeing, her fingers moving faster and faster as she bit _hard_ on the mirror’s handle to keep herself from screaming like that second-rate whore of a sub Kimmie had gotten herself to play with, when she could be sodomizing a much better, far more willing and daring plaything that happened to be just a few feet away from her right now! _‘Now as she sodomized me like a bad little girl, spanking me for every crime, for every penny I’ve ever stolen! God. Fucking, DAMMIT! What wouldn’t I let you do to me, Kimmie!?’_

Thankfully, Bonnie kept moaning all the obscenities Shego wanted Kim to listen while she pounded their assholes like she completely owned them, _‘And she might as well, FUCK! I’m comiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!’_

And just in time, on top of all, or maybe her fantasy had gotten her so deeply in Bonnie’s role that her orgasm synchronized itself with Bonnie as the brunette screamed so loudly… Shego knew she’d better have her ears checked after this…

Thankfully, after all that hell of screaming, all that remained now was some heavy breathing, something that – again – Shego found herself synchronized with. Good lord, she could tell now that, just like she had singled out this night to attempt stealing the Battle Suit, Kim had clearly done the same with Bonnie for the sake of their “study session.”

 _‘Never thought studying could be this fun!’_ Shego thought to herself, chuckling at her own joke.

But as the excitement and passion vanished, she found herself wondering: Now what?

“Thank you…” she heard Bonnie whisper, the first words spoken after minutes of only panting, “That was wonderful…”

“No big.” She heard Kim replied, followed by the sound of a kiss, “You know I love this as much as you do.”

Bonnie chuckled, and Shego found herself reaching for the mirror once more. Once she got a clear look, she saw Bonnie, her bonds removed, lying limply face down on the bed, with Kim partly on top of her, arms surrounding her, as if containing her, and their faces turned to one another.

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe…” the brunette followed, pressing her forehead against her mistress’, “You’re just… too good.”

“Thanks.” The redhead replied, nuzzling against her… lover? “But I was my pleasure too.”

“I didn’t push _you_ , did I?” Bonnie asked, a surprising tone of concern in her voice.

“Nah…” was all Kim replied, followed by the sound of another kiss.

Now _there_ was the Kimberly Ann Possible that Shego was most familiar with. The kind, gentle all-loving hero she loved to hate. Damn it, though, now she could add acting and roleplaying to the infuriatingly growing list of talents under the brat’s disposition!

But seriously, though, this all was making her wonder: What _was_ the affiliation between these two, exactly?

“Does that mean… can we do this again?” she heard Bonnie asking, already giving Shego some hints as to the nature of their relationship.

Kim took an uncomfortable long time to answer.

“I… hope so…” she finally replied, and Shego didn’t feel like Kim was _lying_ per se, but she didn’t sound so certain about her words either, “I don’t know when we’ll get another chance, though.”

“I’ll see if we can do it at my house next time,” was the reply of her … friend with benefits? “My sisters are going to a concert this weekend, probably staying at a friend’s house afterwards, and it’s not uncommon for my mother to take those nights for herself as well, not returning ‘til its day outside again, so we may have the house for ourselves then.”

At least this much left something crystal clear: Whatever they wanted to call one another, they clearly did so in private, away from prying ears, which probably suggested nobody in their families knew, too. Kim’s mother had been told this was just a study session, after all.

_‘Wow, quite the blackmail material I got for myself now!’_

“Wonderful.” Kim said with a sense of certainty, and Shego found herself nagged by the eagerness in the girl’s reply, as well as the naughty giggling that followed, “If we get that… don’t even think I’m letting you sleep through the night.” She added with a mischievous laugh.

“I’m _counting_ on that.” Bonnie replied, joining in their fun.

 _‘Fuck it!’_ Shego decided, taking her microphone from the window and throwing it, along with the headphones, into the bag before jumping off the rooftop and starting to run away. She threw the bag into the first trash bin she came across and just kept running.

She was _pissed off_ , damn it! The whole operation was a bust. And the worst part?

 _‘Why!?’_ she asked herself, _‘What’s getting to me like this?’_

The sound of their giggling ringed into her ears, making her blood boil.

 _‘Those two idiots can fuck like rabbits for all I care!’_ she told herself, _‘Why should their sex life concern me in the slightest!? Sure, I think it’s hot as hell, but so what!? I can have as much, if not even more fun than that whenever I want!’_

She eventually reached for the garage in which she left a car she rented for the occasion. She didn’t even bother paying the fee, even though she originally planned to. Instead, she simply knocked out the working staff and the security guards, helped herself to the keys, and drove away from there as if she had to get away from there as fast as possible, else her life would be in danger.

 _‘Dammit, dammit, dammit!’_ she kept cursing, _‘Why can’t I stop thinking about it!?’_

_“You’re just… too good.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“Can we do this again?”_

_“If we get that… don’t even think I’m letting you sleep through the night.”_

She hit the brakes with such strength that she almost broke them, the tires crying through the streets as the car stopped just meters away from crashing against another. The driver before her yelled some curses at her, but she hardly paid attention, deciding instead to just park on the nearest available slot she could find, taking a moment to catch her own breath.

 _‘What’s going on with me…?’_ she pondered, holding her head between her hands, _‘I almost just kill myself because of some nonsensical rage! What’s wrong with me!?’_

She hated doing so again, but knowing that the answer to her questions _had_ to be in her recent memories, she submerged into them; despite how much they pissed her off, longing to find an answer to this madness.

She relived all the words and lines, but no, it wasn’t there, no matter how much she replayed them in her mind.

She thought about the relationship between the two cheerleaders. Either they were secret lovers or friends with benefit behind closed doors, but no, that wasn’t the problem either. Whatever was the case, Shego found she held no strong feelings for one case or the other. No, it was something _beyond_ their relationship’s status…

It was something in their laughs, in the way they talked to one another during their aftercare…

_‘The aftercare…’_

The answer had to be there. But what did that mean…?

Aftercare… a fundamental aspect of a successful BDSM relationship, as far as Shego knew. Why did this particular aspect trouble her so much? She had been there before, hadn’t she?

Had… she?

She thought back to her experiences with BDSM. They were actually pretty few and in between, and in almost all of them, she had been the dominating partner, and… there had been some aftercare once the sessions were over, right?

There was… but why did it not feel like it was the same?

Those relationships had been superficial, she knew, but come on! Kim and Bonnie were just a pair of horny teens fooling around! Their bond could _not_ be that much deeper!

And yet… it clearly held something that she was missing…

Okay, so what of that ONE time she played the submissive partner?

The memory left a bitter taste, she realized. The woman that dominated her back then gave her no more aftercare than a pat on the butt and a few congratulating words over not having used their safe-word.

All of which, she realized, amounted to as much as saying: “Good job on not ruining my fun.”

“…fuck me.”

She sank into her seat, her strength leaving her body faster than even the excitement she felt while watching those two. The only thing keeping her from crying yet was her pride…

Worse than that, it wasn’t even the aftercare itself, but what it meant instead. It meant a bond that went beyond superficial, it meant that whether those two were girlfriends, lovers, friends with benefits, soul mates or hell, even ‘rivals with benefits’ if there was such a thing, they cared for each other enough to wish make sure they both were okay after all the fun was over, enough to laugh and giggle together like a stupid pair of idiots in love!

And _on top of all that_ … wasn’t Bonnie supposed to be Kim’s rival? Her Kimmie’s high-school, petty competition during cheerleading practices? How did she, of all people, somehow manage to attain such a relationship with the redheaded hero, whereas she, having shared life-or-death experiences with said hero, couldn’t get any more than just masturbating to her own fantasies of her?

It just… wasn’t… _fair!_

“Bonnie Rockwaller…” she found herself muttering, “Cheerleader… petty showoff… alpha bitch… rivals with Kim…” she shook her head, unable to even conceive how difficult she was finding to digest this truth revealing itself before her, “And I’m… so fucking jealous of what you have…”

The tears fell openly…


End file.
